powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Subjective Reality
The ability to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality. Combination of Reality Warping and Logic Manipulation. Sub- power of Boundary and Perspective Manipulation. Also Called * Fantasy/Reality * Reality/Fantasy Capabilities Users are able to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality, turning one into the other and blurring the border between them. It allows users to bring anything into existence, including impossible things - especially impossible things, as fantasies care little about reality's limitations. Fantasies can be brought to life as independent existences or infused into reality in a more subtle way. Users can also turn aspects of reality into fantasies, making them vanish as having never existed. By combining these two aspects, they can remodel existing things to their liking, or replace them with something entirely new. When using these capabilities at full power, the border between fantasy and reality becomes so thin that it might as well not exist. The affected area (limited or global) is no longer bound to reality and instead becomes an extension of the user's psyche, a place where fantasy and reality are one and the same. In this impossible realm, unbounded by any rule, anything is possible, and things like "Heaven" and "Hell" are no longer metaphysical concepts. Applications (general) * From Dust: creating * All Fiction: erasing * Back Reborn: remaking * Unbound World: full power Applications (detail) * Absolute Existence **Absolute Condition * Animation * Cosmic Manipulation * Creation ** Ability Creation ** Alternate Universe Creation ** Dimension Creation ** Inner World Creation ** Empathic Creation ** Constructs Creation ** Life Creation ** Mental Projection ** Meta Summoning ** Portal Creation ** Potential Creation * Chaos Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Existence Manipulation * Event Negation * Flawless Restoration * Illusion Manipulation * Imagination Manifestation * Immortality * Law Manipulation * Logic Manipulation * Meta Teleportation * Nigh Omnipotence * Nothingness Manipulation * Oneiric Reality Manipulation * Omni-Magic * Pathifery * Personal Domain * Physics Manipulation * Psionic Manipulation * Reality Warping ** Reality Perception ** Reality Pushing ** Power Warping * Resurrection * Space-Time Manipulation * Summoning * Superior Adaptation * Transformation * Truth Manipulation * Variable Manipulation * Vocifery * Wish Granting Associations * Boundary Manipulation * Origin Manipulation * Perspective Manipulation * Subjective Unity Is the ultimate pinacle of this * Wish Granting Limitations * May activate on its own, unconsciously bringing nightmarish fantasies to reality and the reverse. * May be limited to a certain area, such as the user's personal space at best. Known Users * Hōgyoku (Bleach) * Alma Wade (F.E.A.R 3) * Sage of the Six Paths (Naruto) * Users of Izanagi (Naruto) ** Danzo Shimura (Naruto) ** Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) * Chaos Gods (Warhammer 40000) Gallery File:Izanagi.gif|Danzo uses Izanagi to momentarily remove the boundary between reality and illusion in his personal space, turning himself and all fatal damage into a mere dream, and then returning to reality unharmed. Babutsu Sozo.png|The Sage of the Six Paths creating things from nothing via his Creation of All Things. The Izanagi technique is derived from this technique. Hogyoku embedded with Aizen.png|The Hogyoku removes the boundaries between fantasy and reality, granting Aizen's desire for superior evolution. Potential Creation.png|While still hidden within Rukia, The Hogyoku brought to existence the powers Sado and Orihime were longing for. All Just A Dream.jpg|All just a dream. Wellcome In My World.jpg|Welcome to my world. Category:Powers Category:Rare power Category:Mental Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Meta Powers